Duel Academy's Ultimate Test!
by TAMK20-Kurama
Summary: Second Story! Wow. Duel Academy has been invaded. Ok, not really. Maximillion Pegasus has come to put everyone to the ultimate test. A campus wide tournament to see who can face the World's top duelist. Yugi, Kaiba, Mai and more make their GX debut!
1. Chapter 1

**Arrival of the Dueling Champion and the CEO of Kaiba Corp.**

It was your typical day at Duel Academy. Syrus Truesdale, now in the Obelisk Blue Dorm, was going over his deck when there was a knock on his door. He went to answer it to see his old Slyfer Red buddy, Jaden.

"Yo, Sy. Whatcha doin', bud?"

"Hey, Jaden. I'm just getting ready for the tournament they're holding."

"There's a new tournament brewing? How come I haven't heard of it?"

"Because you're forever slow, Jaden." Alexis had arrived behind Jaden, smiling and waving to both of the boys. Alexis voluptuous body and dueling skills were known throughout the campus, as were Jaden's of course. Dueling skills, which is. Syrus couldn't help but snicker a bit at Alexis comment. Jaden closed his eyes, smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh. You got me there, Alexis. So who's participating?"

"Well," said Syrus, "I hear they're bringing in only the absolute best to come here and duel. And Mr. Maximillion Pegasus is hosting the event."

"Wow! Really? That's so cool. I gotta enter this thing!" said Jaden.

"You're already in it. At least in the preliminary round you are. Look here." Alexis showed Jaden a tournament bracket paper, showing some of the best duelists on campus. "They've separated each of us into different brackets to see who will advance to face the pros. From my count, only about four of us can advance."

"Only four? No problem." said Jaden, confident in his dueling abilities. And why shouldn't he? His Elemental Heroes have dominated many foes, including the Paradox Brothers, Aster Phoenix, and Chazz of course.

"But, Jaden. What if we don't advance?" said Syrus, in his usual nervous voice. He was staring at Jaden long and hard, but Jaden just waved him off.

"Come on now, Sy. Your deck is awesome. With those Vechiroid monsters, you can't go wrong!"

"I guess your right."

Jaden nodded and told them he was going to go get ready. Alexis told him he had to be in the arena at 12 noon sharp. Jaden nodded and ran off to his dorm. Syrus sighed and told Alexis he'd see her later. Alexis waved and went back to her dorm. As she walked, she spotted someone standing out in the courtyard. Zane was there in his Hell Kaiser blazer. He glared at Alexis and she stared back. She knew Zane would be one of the pros entering the championship, since he Cyber deck is just as fierce as any other deck out there. She closed the door to her dorm and Zane walked away.

It was 11:55 am and Jaden was rushing to the main building. His red Slyfer blazer  
blowing in the wind as he ran all the way into the entrance. Everyone was already in their seats as he met up with Syrus and Huckleberry.

"Hey, soldier! We didn't think you were gonna show in time."

"Yeah, well, I kinda took a nap. Heh heh heh."

"Typical," Syrus said, shrugging.

"Ssshhh." Alexis said, her right index finger over her lips. "It's about to start." At that moment, an opening was seen in the middle of the arena as a tall man rose up from the ground on a silver platform. He wore a red fancy suit and his silver hair covered his left eye. Maximillion Pegasus stood in the middle of thousands of eye-popped duelists.

"Greetings!" Pegasus bellowed. "Today, I am proud to host the grandest dueling championship the world have ever seen. All of the best duelist here at Duel Academy will duke it out to see who will face these pro duelist." Pegasas waved to the right as a woman in purple and a short, purple skirt came out. Mai Valentine had her serious face on as he looked out to the crowd. Most of the guys at Duel Academy were howling and whistling at the hot and sexy duelist. Next, Zane made his entrance. Some cheered, some booed due to his recent actions. Next, the roof of the arena began to lower as a helicopter could be seen in the sky. A white blazer could be seen floating down as Seto Kaiba and his brother, Mokuba, landed softly next to Pegasus. Then, Kaiba motioned to the copter and a rope ladder was lowered next to him. Climbing down was the Underrated Underdog, Joey Wheeler, and the King of Games himself, Yugi Motou, who was greeted with the greatest uproar out of all the entrances. Jaden stared at Yugi, wide-eyed.

"Wow...it's really him."

"The King of Games." said Syrus.

"The World Champion" Alexis chipped in. Suddenly, a familiar yet annoying voice was heard behind them.

"Hmph. He doesn't look that great to me! I can take on any of those so-called pros!" Cnazz Princeton said, he feet propped up on an empty seat. He yawned and closed his eyes, his hair covering his face. Alexis snarled a bit and Jaden just laughed a bit.

"That's our Chazz."

"Now then," said Pegasus, "we will begin the Duel Academy Preliminaries!" Yugi looked throughout the crowd as his eyes met with Jaden's. Yugi smirked as Jaden smiled, ready to get this tournament started.

"Game on, everyone!" said Jaden Yuki.


	2. The Battle of Dragons Pt 1

-TAMK20 here with Chapter Two of Yu-Gi-Oh

-TAMK20-Kurama here with Chapter Two of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tournament. If you have read my Naruto fan fiction as well, then you have noticed that I enjoy finding out who is the best of the best. It's about to be an all-out brawl between the GX students vs. the Professional Duelists of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though I liked the original more than GX, I won't have them overpower the students. (I have modeled my decks after Yugi and Kaiba though.)Well, anyway, enjoy the next chapter of The Ultimate Test!

The Battle of Dragons

After the announcement by the man who invented Duel Monsters, Jaden kept his gaze on the King of Games. Yugi looked back with a smile on his face. The two had met before this, when Jaden was first starting at Duel Academy. Yugi had grown since his final battle with the Pharaoh Atem. In fact, Yugi was now a splitting image of Atem. Syrus noticed Jaden's stare and tried to catch his attention by waving his hand in front of him.

"Hey, Jaden! Earth to Jaden!"

"Huh? Oh, hey, Sy." Jaden, returning to the real world.

"Geez, Jay, what's with you?"

"Guess I kinda spaced out there. But can you blame me? The King of Games is here at Duel Academy."

"I know. Can you imagine facing him in the finals?" said Alexis. "All of his monsters. The Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Celtic Guardian. You'll be in the fight of your life."

The two buddies nodded towards Alexis in agreement. Yugi's reputation was widely known. So was his rival with the top rated duelist, Seto Kaiba.

"Now that's my kind of Duelist," said Chazz. "His dragons are top-notch. He could even give my Light and Darkness Dragon a run for its money. Then again, I can still take him down!"

Syrus and Alexis had an annoyed look on their faces, but Jaden just smiled as always. Pegasus had finished his introduction and the pro duelists all left behind him, including Zane Truesdale. The students were then handed papers with the brackets of which student has been entered and who will fight who. Jaden had been cleared from facing any one of his friends, but Alexis would be facing Chazz in the very first match, while Syrus would be going up against Huckleberry.

"Oh man. Talk about your rotten luck," said Syrus, checking out the tournament brackets. Chazz chuckled.

"Well, Alexis. I sure hope you'll be a good warm-up for me."

"Oh, I'll be much more than that. Just you wait, Chazz." Alexis said with a smirk on her face. The gang left the arena and was on their way back to the dorms. Chazz said he was turning in to check on his deck while Huckleberry was gonna go chow down on some grub. Jaden Syrus and Alexis continued walking on, until they heard a familiar voice.

"I don't care what they say! I know I'm better than you and I'm here to prove it." Zane's voice could be heard close by and the three of them went to go see who he was talking to. They ran through the bushes and saw him talking to Seto Kaiba. Kaiba had his arms crossed over his chest and his cold gaze shifted over to the academy students. Zane saw them and his eyes fell quickly on Syrus. He then looked back at Kaiba. "Since we have an audience now, how about a 'friendly' duel, Seto?" Kaiba closed his eyes.

"Hmph. Fine, but just remember. You brought this upon yourself!" Kaiba revealed his left wrist with his old Duel Disk on it, the same from Battle City Tournament. Zane had on the newer version they used on campus. Both players loaded their decks into their respective slots and their Life Points were displayed (4000/4000). Jaden and the others couldn't believe what they were about to witness.

"Aw, man. Is this a dream?" said Jaden.

"I wish it was." Syrus said I in low voice, his head lowered. The two duelists drew their five cards and the duel was underway!

"DUEL!" both yelled out and Zane was first to go. He drew his first card.

"First things first, I play one card face down and summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Pitiful first move. My move." Kaiba draws his card and examines his hand. He then chooses two cards out of the six. "I will put two cards face down and bring out La-Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode with an attack power of 1800. Destroy his Proto Dragon!" La-Jinn was summoned to the field and he waved his hands, bringing forth a powerful spell that eliminated the Proto-Cyber Dragon. Since he was defense mode, no damage was calculated. Zane looked un-phased by the attack. He drew his next card.

"Think that hurt me? Take this. I play one card face down and special summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode. Next, I activate my Trap Card: Call of the Haunted! This allows me to bring back a monster killed in battle, so say hello to my Proto-Cyber Dragon. Then, I play Polymerization to fuse my two dragons to form the Cyber Twin Dragon!!" Zane said, bringing out one of his most powerful fusion monsters to the field. It let out a loud roar as it entered the battle. Zane waved his hand towards Kaiba. "Now attack his genie!" Cyber Twin Dragon launched a powerful blast from one of its mouths at La-Jinn and destroyed it, causing Kaiba to lose 1000 LP. (4000-10003000 LP) Zane was not done. "Now attack him directly! It's one of my dragon's special abilities!" The dragon was about to strike Kaiba, making his LP down to 200, but Kaiba had other plans.

"I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack! Your attack is no more and it ends your turn! Now, it's my move." Kaiba draws his next card. "Now, I play another card face down and activate my card, Jar of Greed. This allows me to draw one more card." Kaiba draws and a smirk appears on his face. "Heh heh. Now I play this! Magical Mallet. This makes me send as many cards from my hand back to my deck and draw that many cards. I'll send my entire hand. That's four cards, back to my deck, shuffle and redraw. Hm. Seems like your luck has ran out. I play Lord of Dragons! (1200/1100) Next, I play this Spell Card, Flute of Summoning Dragon! While LOD is on the field I am able to special summon any two dragons. And I choose Divine Dragon Ragnarok and my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!" Kaiba's prized possession made its debut in this duel as his familiar battle cry echoed throughout the campus. Jaden and Syrus looked on in amazement.

"Oh, man, Sy, buddy. Your bro is in a tight spot," Jaden exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement. Syrus couldn't keep his sad eyes off his brother. Even though Zane had become this heartless shell, he knew his brother was still deep inside of him. Maybe this duel with Seto Kaiba could allow Zane to finally see the light in his heart. _Wishful thinking, _he thought. Zane stared directly at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that had made its appearance on the playing field. Kaiba still had that smug look on his face. Now that one of his dragons had surfaced, he felt like he was in the driver seat.

"Now, I will play Polymerization to fuse Divine Dragon Ragnarok with my Lord of D. to bring forth King Dragun in attack mode! (2400/1200)" Kaiba then pointed his right index finger in the direction of his opponent. "This is the beginning of your demise, Truesdale!"

"We'll see about that, Kaiba."

…


End file.
